


The Cat

by HelenofTroy (orphan_account)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HelenofTroy
Summary: Some years have passed, Selina Kyle is not a child anymore,she is  feeling the call of her true nature, while Bruce fights for the man he is meant to be, counting on her friendship, trying to find out how different Selina is.But something weird happens between them, Selina is taking the control from her new self?The cat will separate them?Bruce´s destiny is between them.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle/Sonny Gilzean, Vicki Vale/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 6





	The Cat

**Author's Note:**

> No matter how civilized you think you are, the darkness of your being can never be erased, because it has been forged under your skin, and there it will continue until the end of your existence, devouring your light.
> 
> Ra's al Ghul

-Mr. Bruce, will you take this suitcase too?

Bruce looked at the garden while the hoses watered all the hedges, in the balcony. It was spring, the good weather had arrived, there was no doubt.

-There will be no more goodbyes, Alfred  
-But sir, I assumed that ...

Bruce Wayne pushed the rebel black hair away from his eyes, smiling. It had been a long time since he had gone to the barber, his jet tufts were separated by his blows.

-No- he said-I won't leave Gotham anymore. The time has come to face the truth, Alfred. I will follow the mode of distance study, with the system we have already talked about.

-You ... are you doing this for a woman, sir?

Bruce looked at Alfred, and then at his parents' painting in the great hall.

\- For a woman you ask me, Alfred?

Bruce noticed at that moment the weight of the time that had elapsed.  
Alfred's inquisition had sounded mean, like most things he was saying lately.

-Excuse me, sir-said Alfred, feeling miserable himself, that was obvious -I didn't want to sound condescending.

-Leave it, I'm used to your disrespect, Alfred. Lately i don´t know what´s wrong with you--said Bruce taking off his jacket-You've taught me a lot, Alfred, but remember, I'm not that child I was when my parents died.

-Of course sir  
-My first year at university has helped me to know the world of finance, but I will not deny that I still have much to learn in this regard.

He sat down and let Alfred serve him tea.

-Oh, Alfred, I know that as much as I try I will never be as good as my father. Wayne Enterprise is like a bird ... like a rare bird that is seen only once, and as beautiful as its plumage dazzles everyone, to leave and never be seen again. Yes, everyone can look at the sky, but my company will never be understood or seen.

-It's a beautiful comparison, master Bruce- said Alfred proudly.

Bruce had changed so much!  
Alfred did not recognize in that young man drinking tea with melancholy and elegance to the fearful and impulsive child that was one day. 

-My father told me that-Bruce said smiling 

-Can I ask if Mr. has made good friendships in college?

-Only two really, Alfred. A young poet, Maximilian ... and a woman, Vicky Vale. Both are amazing.

\- Is she just a friend, sir? If you want we could invite her to the charity dance or both.

Bruce smiled, that was Alfred´s standard way to learn what that name was meaning for Bruce really. 

-Oh, you want to know if Vicky is one of how Selina is used to call those girls? 

-Bruce´s Cheerladers, sir-said Afred 

Bruce's eyes suddenly fell on Alfred, shining with curiosity. His expression, like a statue´s nevertheless

Alfred smiled. He knew very well what that expression meant. Bruce missed her, her evilness and bad jokes, the bad ways of that savage girl of the underworld.

She was everything but what Bruce needed most.  
She often let go of rudeness, despising Bruce´s invitations, insulting his high-end cars, laughing at his letters, ignoring him ... it was as if he was going crazy. The same year that he started the univesity Selina began to develop certain dangerous abilities, her ways were no longer the same, her way of walking had transformed into that of an elegant creature, studying her prey, whose eyes between green and brown almost formed the shape of a rhombus of one of the kittens with whom she always broke into the mansion when she was going to accompany Bruce.

-Is Selina still as rare as when I left?

-Well Miss Kyle had even come to steal twice.

-Again? What´s wrong with her, Alfred? 

-I do not know, sir. It seems that she has gone to live with Sonny Gilzean-Alfred said. 

Bruce's cold expression suddenly broke.  
His thin lips curved in a circle of horror. The cold air he emitted with the subsequent sigh of disappointment could have cut Alfred in two.

Time has passed, and Selina has taken her own path, Alfred, and I, mine.

Bruce put the tea on the bedside table and headed for the window.

\- Have you analyzed the DNA of Selina that I asked you, Alfred?  
-Yes sir. You will be surprised by the result-said Alfred, going to a drawer.

He threw the folder on the table.  
There it was, evidence of what they had always known.

-Maybe you should think more about Miss Vale from now on, sir-Alfred said before leaving.

Alfred knew that he should let Bruce just read the results.  
Selina didn't know that Bruce had taken her hair, much less blood.  
Would Bruce Wayne be disappointed in what his childhood friend had hidden from him? Would he be horrified of the creature she was becoming?

Oh no, he still sighed for her. But it would not be as before.  
She had broken his heart before going to college, and now that he came back for her and just for her, Selina would again fail him, and he would become the man he always had to be, that of a hero who comes out of the shadows, but bitter, unhappy. A middle man. 

Oh yes, Bruce would invite the future journalist Vicky Vale, and spend the night with her at the party, and even to make Selina jealous he would present Vicky as his official new girlfriend to the journalists who attended the charity gala, but would always love the other.  
To the despicable one, to the one who preferred to be free and wander the rooftops watching the moon, like cats, those of their true race.

Alfred had watched Bruce's expression. He had jumped when he heard Selina's name.

Just like when he was little, and she sneaked into the mansion to dazzle him.

But now it was no longer the admiration of a child, but the love of a man that he was offering and the stupid young woman despised.

-Shit  
It was too painful for Bruce.  
Alfred clenched his hands helplessly.

His puppy, who was now a great young man, full of talent and courage, who had faced the same lord of the Shadow League, who had told him that his darkness would never go away.  
It was curious, but in that, Bruce and Selina were the same.

She was the love of his life, even a blind man could see it, but they wouldn't spend it together. And it would not be because of Bruce, but because her nature, the cat.  
It went beyond herself. 

The bat already loved the cat, but could the cat feel love? 

Alfred let himself dissapear between all the many chores inside the kitchen.  
The work was the best medicine. 

Selina felt the heat running through her body like a wave that reached the beach in her attic, just as Bruce began reading the results of her clinical exams in her mansion.

Time was running for both of them so differently ...

On Selina, Sonny dropped, defeated by love.

Selina slapped the big body of her friend.

-Come on, get rid of it, pig.

-Why do you treat me like that Kitty Cat?

Selina smiled, sitting on the bed.  
He turned on the fan in front of her.

It was March, but the cold wind illuminated her golden hair, whose blond curls felt like falling one by one slowly on her back, as if it were a slow motion scene.

Sonny looked at her dazzled, then she got up and muttered something after a brief meow of pleasure.

-You're a bad boy, Sonny, but you give me pleasure and company, that's why you're here.

Bruce then started reading the second part.

Selina's dermis was not like that of a human, it transformed into skin with almost nonexistent human hair ... was it feline?

Bruce's expression darkened.  
These papers spoke of an almost mutant DNA, her psychological report of a kind person, in good taste, but wild, with an attachment on human to kleptomania, but more to freedom.

Selina loved the night, the tight clothes, the whips.  
Bruce could almost imagine her.

How much would have changed in a year?

She had told him a long time ago about Ovid's Metamorphosis.  
He had stolen the book from his father's library and read it, but it was the day she celebrated her 18th birthday, and she had put on a pink dress, with which she showed only one arm, steamy and angelic, and Bruce had not heard nothing what she had said. He had kissed her in the roof...in the longest kiss that he had gave to any woman before. 

Selina´s single image ... this was what made her so powerful. And that new step he had acquired, silent, light, always on the edge of the cliff, calling him:

-Come here, prince of Gotham, look your kingdom, is beautiful in the night isn´t it? 

-Is not my kingdom, Selina-he had said-i would preffer...

-You would preffer be its protector, i know that much better than you, Bruce Wayne. 

But after that....she had left. 

The cat was taking over her, and one day she would no longer be human.

Selina looked out the window, and saw the plane announcing the arrival of Mr. Wayne.

-He's back, Sonny. The prince of Gotham

-Why do you call it that, Cat?  
-I don't know, it was Barbara who called him-she said without knowing what to say ...

Her head was full of memories, of images that she didn't see with his own eyes as before.  
Selina had a distorted vision, it was as if she saw everything dark, only at night her vision was filled with the flashes of the moon, when jumping from roof to roof could she feel free, losing the notion, leaving her body fitted in black leather free. 

The sex, the food. Fish & strawberries...that was what drive her until Bruce´s new feast. 

The cat was everything it would end up being.  
It wasn't human, no, since before Bruce left.

Selina wanted to have jewelry.  
Now she docked jewelers, but no longer cumbersome shops.

She had Sonny's attic crammed with money, jewelry, beautiful plants that Ivy gave her, memories of people ...

Selina loved to steal widows and loners. In a way she took revenge on Bruce, the loneliest boy of all he had known, because he had had everything that the life stole off her. 

She didn't know why she hated him, but she did.  
But at same time Selina found him delicious, like a sweet tender, with his elegant baritone voice and insatiable lips sucking the skin of her neck, like the mark he had left on her the last time, that they had intimacy. 

Naked, she didn't notice how angry Sonny left the attic. Sitting at the window, Gotham looked at the brand ... Bruce was not of that kind of boy.

He had lost forgiveness.

That miserable rich boy, who wanted to save Gotham. But she didn't want to save Gotham.  
I had never wanted. And Bruce ... all he wanted was justice. But the cat had taken Selina, it was too late for Bruce.

Selina leaning against one of the columns of the Wayne mansion, in her pink dress, with her arms surrendered, letting Bruce feed on her, like a vampire ... like a small bat of dark light.

He had dazzled her. For a few hours ... even when they had made love.

Had they done it?

Yes, the cat would not lie to Selina.

A small black cat came to his feet, and his tail curled into Selina's long white leg.

-Storm, hello- she said, strocking the skin of her new friend. 

She remembered a mass of red sheets like blood.  
Her arms around Bruce's slim naked body, was it Bruce? An eternity had spent being together. There were so many nights that she dennied to him

-Selina please

Bruce´s voice, and she leaving. 

Selina felt the sound of his sounds, far away, but it was his soft moan, no doubt.  
Every sound, every gesture, every kiss of Bruce Wayne was known by her heart. It was the only thing she knew about that rich and capricious child. His hunger of her, his pain for his parents and his desire of justice. 

-I´ll end with your ambitions, Bruce Wayne-said the cat inside her and Selina smiled.  
Was not the cat, but herself. 

In froint of her mirror there was not a girl, but a cat, the darkest and brilliant cat ever created. 

The story just had started for her, but and for Bruce??? 

-I´m Cat-she thought watching her new image, while in the wall the Bruce's newspaper clippings fell through the wind. 

The night of the party arrived.

Vicky Vale was waiting in the Wayne corridor.  
She had put on his best clothes. A long evening dress that Bruce had given her, red, two long white gloves instead.

She was Bruce's new girlfriend.  
Alfred looked at her absorbed.

She was beautiful, there was no doubt, but she couldn't compete with Selina, in any possible way. What was Selina? Why any woman in Gotham was like that damn girl? 

-Good evening, miss, Mister Bruce will come down now- Alfred said when he saw her  
-Hello, sir- she said.  
-Do you like the mansion?  
-It's beautiful, she said, is it Tudor style?

Upstairs Bruce worked in his bow tie.

Again .... be exposed to the eyes of public scrutiny. He was really ready? 

He felt the bell ring down.  
Maximilian, the poet, had arrived, and with him two other boys, all friends of Vicky. At last she would bring joy to his lonely house, that was what he was needing since long time ago.  
Bruce heard the girl greet the new arrivals.

Alfred would serve them some drinks while he was ready. 

Bruce looked nervously at his phone, but there was no call on him.

Why didn't Selina call him?

-Cat ...- Bruce threw the phone against the wall

Maybe he could ... find a cure for her, for what took her away from him, her new nature.

\- So rich are you like to destroy an Iphone?

Behind him Selina's voice rang out.

-Selina?

But there was no trace of her, anywhere. However, when he turned a black shadow placed like a statue on his bedside table he looked at him defiantly.

Bruce jumped aside, was he a devil sent by Rash?  
No, it was too delicate, nor its bristle skin, nor did it have skewers. What was it?

-Don't you remember me, prince?

The black cat jumped on his head, and stuck his nails in his neck. Bruce screamed. 

-It hurts  
-Good

At his head came the image of Selina, absolutely defeated, consumed by Bruce's kisses. That dress she wore...

His mind was filled with desire, pain and sorrow. All at once.

-Selina? It's you?

He looked for her in the room, desperate.  
And there it was, behind him. Her new nature, sweepingly beautiful. 

-Selina ....  
-Yes, Bruce  
-Who you are....?

-It´s me, Cat

Of course she was, she smiled at him, while Bruce's expression swarmed between the pain from the scratch and the blood that his face was expelled and the comfort of seeing her.  
But Selina was crouched, and her eyes were diabolically golden.  
She was trapped in the cat's trance, her figure, was devilishly suggestive. His long arms were leaning against Bruce's balcony doors.

-I thought I would never see you, I didn't dare to go looking for you -he said

But Selina looked at him with contempt, watching the moon.

-It's beautiful, right?

-What happened to you, Cat?

-I know who I am, now- she said-and what will happen in Gotham.

-What?  
-You-she said-always you. 

Bruce looked at his long dark leather suit, the curly hair, so long like it didn't look like this before, the crossing of her robe ... with the whip like a belt.  
He tried to touch her, but she pulled away.

-No, no

Bruce looked out next to her, and they both looked at the moon.

-You have changed -he said  
-Like you, Bruce- said Selina

The March breeze took hold of them, and both happy for a moment finally held hands.

-Do we hate each other? Is that? Haven't you forgiven me about your mother yet?

-You, liar- said Selina-but yes, I'm afraid we are meant to hate each othen.We can't choose, Bruce.

-Will you come to the party?  
-Will you stay on this balcony all night with me?  
-Yes-said Bruce Wayne- i´ll stay

Selina looked into his eyes, and then she took his heart on her hands for a while. 

His blood falling, his blood? 

The cat was lost, the cat didn´t remember....

-Oh no, no here, not now

Bruce took it, and Selina fell back, fainted.

It was because of the new metamorphosis, her body was rejecting it.

Bruce knew it was not natural, that she was not good, that he had lost his little friend.

But something inside stirred, perhaps she unleashed his darkness as well, but Bruce kissed her with rage, with blind fury, and they both fell to the ground.  
She screamed but he covered her mouth.

The cat then took Bruce's blood and he devoured all the female of her nature. 

When Bruce woke up, he was alone, in his bed, the Regent room. 

-Mister Bruce? Good morning 

-Alfred!! What has happened? 

-You went to the party and was a suceful, Master Bruce! Vicky Vale is in all the newspapers! 

-Vicky was there? 

-Oh Master Bruce, please is so early for your jokes. 

-I spent all the night with Selina, Alfred-Bruce took his legs, naked. 

-You delayed several hours sir, but in the end you went to the party.

-What? 

-A stray cat got into the room and scratched you, you became very sick sir.

-It was Selina! What else has he done to me?

Alfred watched Bruce's paranoia. It was not natural.

-You should consider forgetting Miss Kyle. She is no longer among us. You know she suffersa certain ... difficulty.

-No, i won´t.  
Bruce got out of bed, angry.

She had done something to him, had taken advantage of his love for her. Again.

\- What is missing from the Alfred house?

-Ra's Al Gul's broken dagger-he confessed

Bruce shook his head.  
No, it could not be.

Gotham was getting dark, but Selina wouldn't do badly, that's for sure.  
It was dangerous, more than ever, and he ... he still loved her. And maybe he always would.  
The very idiot.


End file.
